


The Art of Insulting

by sungyeols



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, and by boys i mean myungsoo, everyone is a beautiful ray of sunshine, fluffy bickering, sungyeol's milkshakes bring all the boys in the yard, wooyeol forever bffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9260405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungyeols/pseuds/sungyeols
Summary: A Narrative on How Offenses Escalate Conflict and its Relation to Romantic Involvement Between Two Independent Variables.(or basically just Myungsoo and Sungyeol being idiots and bickering with each other.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I want to start the year right, and by doing that, I'm giving everyone the gift of Myungyeol- to which we all know, is a gift that keeps on giving. May we have more passengers aboard the ship of dreams, S.S. Myungyeol, and may the ship continue on sailing into the great beyond.

 

“Oh look who it is. If I wanted to listen to an asshole today, I’d just fart.” Sungyeol says when he sees the black haired male in the distance.

“Wow, I bet you even fart glitter.” The other male, almost as tall as him, intense eyes and unkempt hair, retorts as he walks toward Sungyeol. 

Sungyeol waits for the other male to approach and when he’s less than a meter away he lets out his palm.

“I farted… now that’s as close as you’re going to get to me giving a shit about you.” He sticks out a finger and lightly pokes the other male. 

“Your inappropriateness knows no boundaries. You’re disgusting.” The other male has a dslr camera slung on his neck and a thick folder in his hands. He looks like he’s in a hurry but Sungyeol has his path blocked. He’s feeling good today so that means whoever this guy is (he still hasn’t gotten his name), he’s not going anywhere.

“I’m sorry but I didn’t order a glass of your opinion.”

“I’m sorry but I didn’t ask for a tall cup of stupid.”

 

-

 

It’s been going on for quite a while. 

Sungyeol vaguely remembers that it first happened weeks ago, when he was rushing to the arts building with a coffee cup in hand. He was going to miss his first period if he didn’t quicken his pace, and like in any bad cheesy drama, he bumped into someone and spilled all his coffee on his clothes. He barked at the individual because; ‘congratulations, you’re stupid enough to not coordinate your feet with your brain’, and the rest was history; it becomes a game they play once they’d bump into each other every day. They throw snarky, stupid, time-consuming insults and before he can help himself, it becomes a part of Sungyeol’s daily routine. 

He doesn’t know much about this guy, only that they’re studying in the same university. That’s just about it. But the amount of insults they’ve thrown at each other can probably fill a 15 page essay in the span of the few weeks since their first encounter.

Sungyeol doesn’t know why but his blood runs hot whenever he sees this stranger. He can’t pinpoint what is it, that makes him ticked off - maybe it's those eyes, or the fluffy looking hair, or the arrogant twitch his lips makes when he speaks, or that nasal voice, or maybe all of it together. All he knows is that he hates that guy, and this insulting game is nowhere near over for them. 

 

-

 

“If I give you a nice big straw will you go suck the fun out of someone else’s day? Just seeing you makes me pissed off.”

“How about you just suck my dick!”

“Are you propositioning me, because that’s gross.” 

They’re on campus grounds, between the architecture and business buildings. Sungyeol was there because he was waiting for Woohyun, who said he’ll treat the latter to coffee after his class. The asshat who Sungyeol kept on coincidentally meeting, and insulting, happened to pass by and shouted at Sungyeol. Sungyeol probably wouldn’t even know he walked by if he wasn’t so loud about it.

He flashes the stranger a middle finger, and he gets one in return. 

The stranger is wearing all black today, from head to toe, and he’s got a scowl on his face. Sungyeol gets even more annoyed because the stranger doesn’t even look ugly while  _ scowling _ . Everyone he knows looks ugly while frowning, but not him.

“I would tell you to go fuck yourself but I’m pretty sure you’d be disappointed!” He retorts and before the guy can even reply there’s a hand on his shoulder. He turns to his side to see Woohyun wiggling his eyebrows at him.

 

-

 

“Isn’t that Kim Myungsoo?” Woohyun hasn’t even sat down on his chair inside the cafe and he’s already blowing questions.

“Kim what?” He asks the older male as he sits down. 

“Kim Myungsoo, from the photography department. I think he’s friends with Sungjong.” 

“I don’t know him.”

“But weren’t you just throwing shade at him? What the hell do you mean you  _ don’t know him _ ?” Woohyun raises an eyebrow at him.

“Well, he’s an asshole. I don’t like him. He doesn’t even look ugly when he scowls!”

“Did you two fuck already?”

“I’m not a slut like you, Woohyun, don’t give me that look.”

“Yeah, whatever, cupcake.”

“I did not sleep with him, he looks like he’s anal retentive.”

“Maybe you’re the anal retentive one, Sungyeol.”

Sungyeol makes a face at him, and Woohyun sticks his tongue out. The coffee arrives and Woohyun begins to dish out a story about him and Kibum catching Mijoo making out with a guy from the Engineering department. 

 

-

 

Being an art student requires Sungyeol to have, well… art stuff, and mostly this  is expensive equipment that’s hard to afford unless you have another way of earning money. So he works part time. There’s a little malt shop 5 minutes away from campus, and he works there as a barista. He makes damn good milkshakes, so what. It’s where his friends meet up all the time, too. They say it’s because the atmosphere is homey and it’s close to the apartments. Sungyeol is pretty positive it's the employee discount.

This week is no different. He’s working his shift when Woohyun asks him if he’s there, and when he replies an affirmative, he gets a reply that the gang is coming over. By gang, it’s usually Woohyun, Howon, Mijoo, Jiae, Sujeong, and Sungjong. Sometimes upperclassmen like Dongwoo or Bora tag along, depending on their schedule. 

So he’s surprised when he sees  _ that guy _ enter the shop along with his friends. 

Kim Myungsoo frowns when his eyes land on Sungyeol. 

“Why are you here?” Sungyeol says.

“I invited him, hyung! Jiae and I know him, and Woohyun told me you knew him. ” Sungjong says, giving him a knowing smirk.

He’s going to chew off Nam Woohyun later. That asshole.

“He’s not going to get an employee discount.” 

“I can pay for my own milkshake without your discount.” Kim Myungsoo replies coolly as he slides into the booth, next to Mijoo. 

“Don’t get so cocky, this is my turf you’re at.” Sungyeol threatens.

Myungsoo just blinks at him, disinterested, and it makes Sungyeol’s blood boil. 

The lot gives him their orders and he makes himself busy at the bar. There’s a slow trickling buzz of people that come and go and the whole malt shop is being filled with laughter from his friends’ booth. Myungsoo seems like he’s having the time of his life laughing at something Howon was telling. 

When he comes back with their milkshakes, Myungsoo raises his glass, rolls it in his hands, and examines it from all sides. Once he’s satisfied with that, Myungsoo turns to stare at him. Sungyeol realizes that wow, he’s a little intense. Not that he cares, nope.

“Did you spit on this?” Myungsoo asks.

“Do you think I would want to share my bodily fluids with you?” He squints at Myungsoo.

“Look at that pure, unadulterated sexual tension!” Mijoo whispers to Woohyun.

“I was going to give you a nasty look but I see that you already have one, with that squinty face and all.” Myungsoo snorts at him.

“Do you always mask insults with humor? Ha ha.” 

“I’d slap you, but that would be animal abuse.” 

“I swear some men were conceived by anal sex. There is no way being that much of an asshole is natural.”

“Oh, that’s gotta burn!” Sujeong comments while sipping her drink.

“Acting like a dick won't make yours any bigger, Sungyeol.” 

“Ha! As if your dick is bigger than mine!” 

“It is bigger than yours.” Myungsoo says confidently, his chin held up high. 

“Yeah it is big Sungyeol, I can vouch for that.” Woohyun joins in on the conversation, making everyone look at him.

“How did you even know?”

“We drunkenly measured his dick at one of Hyorin’s parties at her place with one of Soyou’s rulers she uses for her floor designs.” Sungjong casually replies as he takes a sip of his drink.

“See?” Myungsoo has the audacity to even smirk at him. 

Sungyeol now  _ officially _ hates him.

 

-

 

Myungsoo is doing it on purpose. 

He begins to appear along with his other friends more often, and throws in more insults whenever they pass by each other in the hallways just to make sure Sungyeol won’t ignore him. Myungsoo appears in the malt shop more often than not, nowadays, and that’s only to piss Sungyeol off  at work. He tries to be professional and avoids him at all cost. He makes Yeoreum serve him the milkshakes whenever the black haired guy is there. 

Woohyun (along with Mijoo and Sungjong and Sujeong and probably a lot of alcohol in their system) has this theory that Myungsoo is insulting him because he secretly likes Sungyeol and that he wants to get into Sungyeol’s pants. Sungyeol thinks that’s outrageous, and if it was true, he would never,  _ ever, ever, ever,  _ let Myungsoo have his way with him, let alone touch him. Myungsoo is obnoxious and pretentious in Sungyeol’s eyes, and what do you know, that’s not his type. He doesn’t like assholes, let alone friend-stealing, self-righteous ones that don’t even give him a moment of peace at work. 

“He’s really not like that, hyung. He only acts like that around you.” Sungjong tells him one day in the mall, when they’re buying Woohyun something for his birthday. 

“I can’t imagine him being less of an asshole than he is right now. So no, you’re lying.” 

“I swear, hyung. He’s like one of those stupid middle school bullies who only do that because they like this one particular person. He’s actually nice.” 

Sungyeol squints at him as he walks towards the towels aisle. Yes, Woohyun needs more towels to clean himself from sin.

“Why are you even justifying him to me? I really don’t care.” 

“If you really don’t care then why do you keep on entertaining his insults? You could, like, not reply? But instead you go on a bantering match with him.” 

Sungyeol frowns. He can always not respond to Myungsoo’s derogatory remarks. But, this has been a long term thing going on and he just couldn’t stop at this rate. Insulting Myungsoo and bickering with him has become a part of his system. He frowns some more at the thought.

“Just admit it hyung.”

“Admit what?”

“You only bicker with him because you feel your insult-a-thon is your special connection!” 

“What the fuck, Sungjong.”   
“It’s true. You’re like an open book, hyung. Turn to page 72 for ‘Feelings about Kim Myungsoo’.”

“Shut up brat, I don’t like Myungsoo, okay.”

“Whatever you say, hyung. Call me when you stop bickering with him, then.”

 

-

 

Woohyun’s birthday party is already in full swing when Sungyeol arrives. He told Woohyun he’d be late because there was a piece he needed to finish as a requirement in one of his classes and then he also had a shift at the malt shop. Woohyun owns a two-storey condominium because he’s a rich ass bastard with tycoon parents and a lot of money to spend, but for his birthday he rents out a whole nightclub that screams prestige and smells like rich people and invites people he’s close with. Which means a lot of people, considering Woohyun is a social butterfly. After showing his pass to the bouncer he goes in and there’s an EDM party song being blasted. He spots Howon on the dancefloor with Sungjong, but settles with Mijoo and Sujeong drinking cocktails by the bar.

“Who else do we know is here?” He asks as he sits in front of the bar and signals the bartender for a drink.

“Everyone? Dongwoo’s there dancing with his girlfriend, Bora and the other girls are on the other side of the bar, Kibum and the birds of the same feather are here... somewhere… out there.” Sujeong states. 

Mijoo and Sujeong leave the counter when he’s had somewhere between 10 to 15 glasses (or more? He doesn’t remember) of whatever it was that the bartender was giving him, when someone sits beside him and asks for a drink.

Like any other person who is drinking, his head feels heavy and he’s woozy from all the alcohol. He squints at the person beside him.

“Ah, it’s Myungsoo.” He says out loud upon his realization.

Myungsoo raises his eyebrows at him.

“Perfect opportunity to insult you, but you wouldn’t understand.” Myungsoo chuckles as he watches Sungyeol lean his head on the table. 

Sungyeol groans, god, he is going to have a hangover the next day. 

“Truce?” He says when he finally remembers the term.

“Yeah, a truce. You can say that.” Myungsoo leans back on the table and takes a shot of something.

“Sungjong told me, you’re actually nice if you wanted to be?” He suddenly asks Myungsoo, for a reason he can’t fathom. God, he really has no filter when he’s drunk. He needs to stop talking.

“I can be nice whenever I want to, I guess. People tend to call me cinnamon bun often.” 

“That’s a lie.”

“It’s the truth.”

“What does a cinnamon bun taste like? Do you taste like cinnamon?”

“I don’t know, no one has ever tried tasting me with that perspective.”

Sungyeol feels a drunken urge to find out if he does taste like cinnamon. Sungyeol’s remaining superego (which stands at 10%) tells him to not do it.

Superego wins this round.

 

-

 

“I heard you’re art major.” Myungsoo starts a conversation again.

Sungyeol is deadass drunk, and it’s surprising that he can still hold himself like that. He’s also had a few (okay, a lot) of drinks before he spotted the older guy, and he knows he’s about to reach his limit if he drinks a few more shots. (He doesn’t want to get batshit drunk, but since Woohyun is paying for everything that gets laid on the table, who is yours truly to say no to expensive drinks?)

“Do you want to dance? Because I want to dance. I like this song.” Sungyeol suddenly blurts out as the music changes and starts to bop along to it. He’s bobbing his head, or at least, pathetically attempting at that. Sungyeol stands up from the high chair and almost loses his footing if Myungsoo didn’t catch him on time

If Sungyeol was sober this totally cliche scenario wouldn’t have happened. They’d probably have a drinking fight by now, complete with insults and shit.

Myungsoo doesn’t really like fighting with Sungyeol, so being civil for once is nice.

Myungsoo doesn’t like fighting in general. He’s a man who prefers lying in bed eating cheetos while reading manga, and taking a occasional bathroom run and a 5-minute twitter break. Somehow, he ended up throwing insults with a guy who’s a year older than him, and it’s been really fun and exciting. Myungsoo anticipated that hour of the day where he can insult Sungyeol and throw dirty fingers at him. It’s probably one of the most exciting things that happened in Myungsoo’s life, aside from winning that Photography contest last year.

Sungyeol is starting to go wild in his seat and Myungsoo isn’t too keen on stopping him from limping-slash-skipping towards the dance floor and starting to grind to the music. It’s not actually grinding, more like an attempt to flap his limbs and swivel his hips, making his nonexistent ass pop a bit. He watches Sungyeol go from the bar, until Sungyeol comes back for him and pulls him by the collar.

“You know, you’re going to regret this when you’re sober.” Myungsoo says over the loud music while Sungyeol is trying to drag him to the dancefloor. He can see Mijoo making out with someone in the corner and then there’s Woohyun, who is raising an eyebrow at him from afar.

“I won’t!” Sungyeol insists as he continues (to attempt at) dancing, now against Myungsoo.

“You totally would.”   
“Try me.”

“You’re drunk, Sungyeol.”

“I just want to dance! Why are you being such a sp.. Spoon..? Sp.. Spoilsport!” Sungyeol exclaims.

“I’m taking you to Woohyun, or someone who knows where your apartment is.” 

“Don’t! Let’s just loosen up!” Sungyeol whines at him like a kid, all pouting and shit.

Myungsoo’s weakness are cute things. Like cats. That’s why he owns a grey cat named Byeol. Now, seeing Sungyeol whine like that while pouting is like getting introduced to a whole new world of cute. It’s like tasting deep fried mozzarella sticks for the first time. 

A wonderful discovery. 

Myungsoo feels like he’s going to need more alcohol for this so he extracts himself from Sungyeol a bit and goes back to the bar and downs a few shots. When he comes back to where he left Sungyeol, the tall man is dancing alone and lights up at the sight of him.

“Where have you been! You told me you would dance with me!”

“I didn’t tell you anything, though.” Myungsoo tells him but Sungyeol just shrugs.

Damn, is he really drunk or Sungyeol’s neck is really just that attractive?

“You’re actually kind of cool, if we weren’t always throwing hate at each other. You’re cool.” Sungyeol leans in to say but instead he stumbles down and clutches onto Myungsoo’s shirt, sending them both to the ground. If that wasn’t good enough, Sungyeol throws up at him.

 

-

 

Sungyeol wakes up with a really bad headache. This easily takes #1 in his ‘Worst Hangovers Ever’ list. He thinks he’s going to come down with a flu. His whole head is begging to be cut off, his throat feels like someone run a lawn mower through it, and his back is probably dislocated or something. It takes him more than 10 minutes to open his eyes, and when he does, he sees an unfamiliar ceiling. He tries to raise his head and he finds himself in an unfamiliar room. The curtains are black and the walls are grey. This is definitely not his room. 

He feels something heavy draped over his waist. He lifts the blanket on top of him and finds a leg. He also realizes that he’s naked. Stark naked. When he looks at the other side of the bed in panic, there is a noticeable lump lying next to him and it’s got Myungsoo’s face on it, despite the fluffed frizzy hair. 

Sungyeol pushes him off the bed in horror.

“What the fuck!” He croaks out even though his throat barely lets out the words.

Myungsoo begins to stir awake, standing up from where he landed on the floor. His head lolls onto one side while he’s groggily scratching his arm.

“Oh, good morning.” He yawns after greeting Sungyeol like this is the most normal thing that’s ever happened.

“You! What the fuck did you do? Did we have sex? Why am I naked? What the fuck!” He grabs the blanket from the bed and covers himself with it. 

Myungsoo seems like he doesn’t give a fuck, and just sits there on the floor like a useless stuffed toy. He blinks twice at Sungyeol.

Sungyeol chucks a pillow in his direction and Myungsoo ducks with a poor attempt to avoid. 

“Are you really just going to sit there?” 

Myungsoo shrugs, and Sungyeol begins scanning the room for his clothes. He doesn’t want to stay here any longer. He finds his pants on the floor, but his underwear is nowhere in sight. He picks up his jeans and wears them hastily, fuck wearing underwear.

Now where the fuck is his shirt.

“I don’t know, what’s so wrong with us having sex?” Myungsoo replies, his voice still clearly half awake. Sungyeol squints at him and the latter is still sitting on the floor, scratching his balls from the sweatpants he’s wearing.

“Everything is wrong!”

“Says who?”

“I said so!” He’s pacing back and forth inside the room, looking for his shirt.

“You know what, how about you sit back down on the bed and calm down.” Myungsoo is standing up now and has his hands on his waist.

“I’M NOT CALMING DOWN! WHERE THE FUCK IS MY SHIRT! I'M LEAVING!” 

Myungsoo grabs him by the wrist and drags him to the bed, making him sit down. Sungyeol tries to remember anything that happened in the party onwards. He only remembers talking to Mijoo and Sujeong, and then drinking, then very very vague flashes of memory with Myungsoo in them but nothing more.

His ass is feeling sore and so does his back. He feels sticky all over and his head is still throbbing, now his throat is more hoarse due to his screaming.

“I can’t remember anything. Did you drug me?” He asks Myungsoo.

“Sit down, I have hangover soup somewhere, I think. Have some before you go.” 

“I’m not having anything in here. Give me my shirt back and I’m leaving.”

“You threw up on your shirt, and my shirt. Mostly on my shirt but you get the idea.”

“Then give me a shirt - I’m leaving!”   
“Why are you so insistent on leaving anyway?” Myungsoo raises his voice. 

“I don’t want to believe that something happened between us. I don’t remember anything and if I don’t remember then it didn’t happen.I don’t want to stay here a minute longer than possible, because people might assume we did the dirty-”

“But  _ we did  _ do the dirty, and it was great-”

“What?” He raises his eyebrow at Myungsoo.

“What?”

“Look, my head hurts and I feel like I haven’t taken a bath for 3 years. Just give me a shirt and I’ll go.”

Myungsoo looks like he’s contemplating for awhile there. He pouts, and pulls a shirt from his drawer and throws it at Sungyeol. 

 

-

 

Ever since their ‘sexual encounter’ with each other, Sungyeol is more aware that Myungsoo is  _ everywhere.  _ It’s like he’s always where Sungyeol is. He wonders if Woohyun gave him his schedule or something, because only Woohyun would betray him like that. 

“Hi, Sungyeol.” Myungsoo suddenly would greet him in places where they  _ accidentally  _ run into each other. 

“I like your shirt. It fits you well.” The day before that it was his skinny jeans that Myungsoo complimented, saying “It hugs your thighs so well.” 

Sungyeol would probably be flattered if he weren’t so confused and freaked out over it, to be honest.

The other day he was in the library looking for this book that he needs for his assignment, and some douchebag took it from the shelf seconds before he was about to reach for it. When he returns back to his seat, Myungsoo is there, and in his hands is the book. There are some days where Myungsoo just waits for him, coffee in hand. The guy even makes an effort to make it an Iced Americano, his favorite. Sungjong or Woohyun probably ratted him out. Also Myungsoo doesn’t have any witty returns when Sungyeol insults him, and gives him this boyish crooked smile, and starts a conversation with him. Like, an actual decent conversation that makes him compelled to answer in a non-insulting manner. It makes him frustrated because he can’t act like he hates Myungsoo, because he’s doing nice things for him and he’s acting really nice.

He thinks Myungsoo’s faking it. It’s probably a petty revenge thing of some sort. He’s actually not so sure of that himself, like he’s not so sure about his view of Myungsoo anymore.

After a long long time of contemplation, a pad of paper, 2 sharpie markers and 5 cups of coffee, Sungyeol tries to list out the good things and bad things about Myungsoo. He tries listing out all the bad characteristics in Myungsoo. He gets stuck with one and it’s ‘ _ creepy _ ’. 

He can’t even deny the sex part. It was good - great, even. The memories hit him back after he’s slept his hangover and had a good cup of coffee. It was embarrassing. He acted like an uncontrolled madman. He doesn’t recall any conversation that happened past his state of ultimate drunkenness, but he does remember puking on Myungsoo’s shirt (and Myungsoo, entirely) there’s some black blind spots in his mind, and the next thing he remembers is that they’re in Myungsoo’s apartment, where in his drunken insensibility, he has managed to strip Myungsoo off of his clothes and had given him a drunken blowjob. Which eventually, lead to sex. Myungsoo was totally amazing in bed, and he’s by far the best one Sungyeol’s ever had (he recalls fragments of that, but even those were already too amazing- not that he would admit  _ that  _ to anyone) and now that he’s being really nice and warm towards Sungyeol makes him frustrated. 

 

-

 

“You know what Sungyeol, you’re acting like you’re back in middle school.” Woohyun says over his tea. They’re in one of those cafes, where Woohyun knows the owner or he’s had flings with the baristas there or something, so they get discounts. He came there because the elder promised free coffee, and he can’t turn down things like that. Little did he know it was just a ploy that Woohyun set up so he can interrogate him.

Woohyun likes sticking his nose in everyone’s business, and he would definitely love to take the credit when something he foresees happens as if he actually made it happen. Actually, most of his friends are like that too. 

“I totally am not.”

“Yes, you are!”

“Am not!”

“Okay, so tell me. Why do you even hate Myungsoo? What is it that makes you have angry-word-foreplay with him in the first place?”

There’s really nothing to hate about Myungsoo. Nothing. Even his smiling face is the epitome of a bright, happy day. He doesn’t remember why he’s mad at Myungsoo in the first place or if he’s still really mad at all or why. He thunks his head against the table and groans. 

“See, you don’t even hate him. Is it so bad if you admit that ‘No, I don’t hate Myungsoo. He’s also actually really hot, and I sometimes think of him in cold nights where I lie in my bed alone and my heart needs warmth.’ No one’s going to judge you. In fact we’ll all be rooting for you.” Woohyun’s looking at him when he raises his head, as if he’s waiting for an answer.

“Okay, fine.” He raises his hands in surrender.

“So?”

“Fine, I don’t really hate Myungsoo, if that’s what you wanted to hear.”

“And?”

“He’s also really,  _ smoking _ hot, and terribly cute.”   

“It feels good doesn’t it? Being honest with your feelings?” Woohyun flashes a knowing smile at him. 

“Shut it, Woohyun.” He drinks his coffee.

Woohyun clicks his tongue for a few times as if he’s waiting for something. 

“So, got anything else to confess?” 

“Nothing else.” 

“Come on Sungyeol. It’s like we’re not childhood friends. I know you...”

Sungyeol draws in a long, deep, breath. Woohyun knows him far too better than himself even. He might regret saying this out loud in front of Woohyun because he’s never going to hear the end of it for days.

“We slept together on the night of your birthday party in his apartment.”

Woohyun suddenly perks up.

“Slept together, or  _ slept together _ ?”

“ _ Slept together. _ ” He says as he mocks Woohyun’s intonation.

“Oh my god!” he exclaims loudly enough to make people around them glance at their table.

“So what’s even the problem in this! You’ve slept together and you find him cute. You should totally go out starting today.”

Sungyeol takes a sip from his drink.

“What if he’s faking it? What if this is some sort of  a twisted revenge or something?” he voices out. He’s been really worried about admitting his feelings towards Myungsoo because it might be a trap, and he’s overall just has trust issues. “That is the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard. He doesn’t  _ hate  _ you Sungyeol.”

“How can you be so sure? He could be lying to you if he told you that.”

“If you weren’t so busy hating him and insulting him then you would realize that. Seriously. We won’t be friends with anyone who hates you, just as much as you won’t befriend anyone who hates any one of us.” Woohyun leans back in his chair exasperatingly, as if he’s done with this conversation. 

“You actually said something authentic that makes sense. That’s so unbelievable.” he gapes. 

“I think I might have to blame Myungsoo for making you this dense and stupid, he must’ve screwed your brains out of your body so hard that night. Was he actually any good?”

“He was  _ great. _ ” 

“I knew it. Lee Sungjong owes me 50,000 won.”

 

-

 

Just like his scheduled routine, he wakes up early that day and goes out in his jogging pants and a hoodie. He runs at least twice a week as routine, and does it before the sun breaks out so that there aren’t many people out. He’d usually go out for coffee and pancakes after that. 

He’s about to step out of the building when someone blocks him and he screams in shock, probably waking the entire first floor. 

“Hi, good morning!” It’s Myungsoo, and he’s wearing a black hoodie and black sweatpants and he looks pretty much like a walking blackhole. Sungyeol hits him on the arm.

“What the fuck, why would you be creepy like that, you prick!”

“I thought you already saw me, I was there just beside the wall-”

“I didn’t see you okay, you’re wearing all black and it’s still dark out. What the hell are you even doing here?” Sungyeol begins to run, and Myungsoo runs alongside him. 

“I’m going to jog, with you.” 

“How did you know I was even going to jog today, you creep?” he huffs out.

“You always go jogging on saturday mornings.” Myungsoo says, as a matter of fact. 

They run around the neighborhood in silence. There aren’t much cars around or any people, so it’s kind of quiet and calm. Surprisingly, Sungyeol feels comfortable and the silence isn’t awkward as he expected it to be between them. He stops every now and then for a water break. Myungsoo runs beside him and he would initiate small talk every now and then about places that they pass by or things that he sees. It feels really intimate for Sungyeol, because it’s just the two of them and the rising sun shining on them makes it feel like it's a pure moment. 

Sungyeol feels mildly amazed because he was pretty sure he was never one for romanticism.

Myungsoo accompanies him to IHOP, and insists on treating him for breakfast. Sungyeol refuses and convinces him that they split the bill, but Myungsoo is an insistent lil bastard, and wins the conversation. 

They’re sitting on one of the booths and eating their pancakes. They talk about random stuff, he finds out Myungsoo watches Game of Thrones, too, and believes that Jon and Daenerys will get married. They bicker about a few random things but not up to the extent of nonsensical insulting like they did before. Myungsoo laughs at Sungyeol’s lame jokes and it’s like they never even got acquainted through insulting each other in the first place.

It was then and there that Sungyeol realizes how  _ handsome _ Myungsoo is. He’s in the middle of chewing when he looks up and  _ sees  _ Myungsoo. He was aware that Myungsoo is attractive before but it has taken him that moment to realize how painfully real Myungsoo’s beauty was inside and out. Myungsoo’s shoving pancakes in his mouth and he’s looking down on his food and his hair is a mess, but Sungyeol thinks he’s even more handsome that way rather than when he puts out a front for other people. He doesn’t know if it's because of the way the sun shines down from outside, or it’s just that Myungsoo is wonderful like that, bare and real for him to reach out to.

Myungsoo looks up from his plate and his forehead is creased and he’s got a confused look on his face.

“What’s the matter, is there anything on my face?” He asks and Sungyeol shakes his head.

It was also then that Sungyeol realizes he’s so fucked, and he’s fallen into a ditch with the name Kim Myungsoo. 

 

-

 

It doesn’t even occur to him that what they had was a date until much later, when he’s already back in his own room. He definitely  _ did not _ cover his face with a pillow and he  _ did not  _ kick the wall while thinking of the fact that he went out on a date with Kim Myungsoo. He also  _ did not _ let out a tiny squeal, nope. 

 

-

 

Myungsoo is at the malt shop again today, but this time Sungyeol’s other friends are there too. Ever since Myungsoo was introduced to their squad, he has already carved out a place in there where he belongs. It’s actually kind of endearing how he tends to be more on the clingy side with his friends, and compliments the girls without sounding like a complete douchebag. Once again, Woohyun was actually right, but he won’t admit that because the last thing Woohyun needs is an ego boost. 

Today, Dongwoo is there, and he’s telling this funny story about his girlfriend’s roommate when he overhears their conversation when he delivered the orders. Business is slow so he sits down next to Sujeong and joins in on the conversation. Myungsoo is sitting just across him and he’s doing a poor job of trying hard not to be noticed that he is openly staring at Sungyeol. 

“Is there trouble in paradise? Why do we not hear any bickering today?” Jiae asks everyone, pointing her thumbs at Myungsoo and Sungyeol.

“I just don’t feel like fighting today, that’s all.” he tells her from where he sits.

“I think we’re the in the eye of the storm, this might backfire at us.” Howon comments.

“Shush, do you hear that?” Woohyun suddenly bursts out, putting his finger near his lip in a ‘shush’ position. 

“There’s nothing, Woohyun. Don’t be stupid.” Mijoo slaps his head lightly. 

“No no, I can definitely hear something. It’s the sound of ‘This kiddy shit fighting phase is over and now we are going to move on to the next step of our relationship!’” 

Sungyeol glares at Woohyun who is giving away with that knowing smile while Myungsoo is just sitting there quietly, like a cushion, smiling his crooked boyish smile with his trademark dimples that Sungyeol wants to migrate into.

“Fuck you Woohyun.” He flashes Woohyun a middle finger.

“I think you mean ‘Myungsoo’, but that’s okay, we make typos while talking too.” Woohyun winks at him, then winks at Myungsoo , like he knows the secrets of the Universe.

 

-

 

Sungyeol is pissed. It’s like the universe woke him up today only to slap him with a cream pie on the face and laugh at him. He didn’t get his commission for a piece he worked hard on, some suburban soccer-mom reported him to the manager in the malt shop for all the wrong reasons (the lady claims that he gave the wrong order), and on top of that he failed an exam on one of his major subjects, which drags his grades down. Overall, he was having a rough day. His mood is sour, and Woohyun promised they’d go out to eat dinner and watch a movie together but apparently that’s not happening too because his new boy toy (some Sunggyu guy he claims to really like) tagged him for a date. So he throws Sungyeol under a bus. What a great friend. 

Now he’s lying on his bed, cold and alone, and he feels like he’s going to go down with a cold. His nose is starting to begin feeling clogged and he’s got a blanket wrapped over him. His phone rings with an unknown number in the ID. 

“Hello?” he answers the call.

“Hi. It’s Myungsoo. I have coffee flavored ice cream, popcorn, and a flash drive full of movies. Please let me in.” 

“What?”

“I’m outside your unit. Open up.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Just let me in, the ice cream is melting. Quickly!”

Sungyeol gets up from his bed and rushes to open the door. Myungsoo really is there, and he’s wearing jeans and a black shirt. He has his backpack on, and his camera bag, and he’s carrying two plastic bags with him. 

“Why are you here?” he asks the younger male.

“Woohyun told me about what happened today. I thought you needed a companion and some cheering up. So I rushed after class to bring you these.“ Myungsoo raises the plastic bags.

Sungyeol feels like he might cry, why is Myungsoo so nice like that?

They hook Myungsoo’s flash drive to his laptop, and watch Iron Man, then Kingsman. They’re sitting beside each other in the small living room space and Sungyeol’s covering himself with a blanket. He’s in control of the coffee ice cream tub now, but Myungsoo doesn’t seem to care about him eating all the ice cream. He seems to be pretty much lighted and happy just sitting there beside him and watching the movie. 

“Woohyun is such a traitor. We were supposed to go to the movies and eat, but he throws me under the bus the second he gets a date.” Sungyeol feels the need to say out loud, because he’s still frustrated over Woohyun. 

“How about we prank him or something, so at least you get your own revenge? Better yet, cancel on him last minute when you have plans and tell them you’re going on a date too.” Myungsoo suggests as he shoves a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

“It’s not like I have someone to go to date with.” 

“You can say you’re going to have a date with me.”

Sungyeol slowly turns to Myungsoo, like a montage from a drama. Myungsoo doesn’t usually talk about this, he’s more on the action side by showing his affection, going to places where Sungyeol hangs out and generally just be a cool and sweet guy, and Sungyeol is mildly surprised and amused. Myungsoo’s looking at the laptop screen, feigning innocence in contrast to his words.

“But I’m not technically going out with you, though.” Sungyeol clears his throat.

“Unless you want to?” 

“I want to what?” 

“Um, go out with me?” Myungsoo looks down like he’s shy about it, and Sungyeol internally coos at him for being such a complete muffin.

“Are you asking me to go out with you?” 

“I think so?”

“Over movies and ice cream?” 

“Yes?”

“Okay. But not in an amusement park. I don’t want to throw up in your shirt again, or you, in general.”

“Last time you threw up on me it ended with me receiving an amazing blowjob, so I don’t see a problem in that.”

“Oh my god, shut up.”

“Kiss me then.” Myungsoo dares him. 

Except that before he can react, Myungsoo’s already pressing his lips on Sungyeol’s softly, as if he’s tasting something new for the first time. He puts his arms around Myungsoo’s neck and kisses him back until they’re both light headed and dizzy.

“I can’t believe you actually took my breath away.” Myungsoo looks like the sun, glowing like that after making out with him and Sungyeol feels so lightheaded, like nothing else matters except that moment.

“You’re so lame and I hate you.”

“I love you too, despite the fact that we spent half the time insulting each other.” 

“That’s because we’re stupid.”

“I’m not stupid Sungyeol, but you’re stupid.”

“I’m not stupid if you weren’t stupid in the first place.”

Myungsoo sits up so suddenly that it makes Sungyeol lose his balance, since he’s leaning on him.

“Look, I’d love to agree with you, but then we’d both be wrong. I can’t spoil you too much.” Myungsoo says like it’s a declaration of independence.

“Okay, I think this is a bad idea. We would be bad together. All fights and make up sex.” 

“Actually make up sex sounds great.  _ Really great. _ ”

“I knew it, my mom warned me about men like you Myungsoo. Be careful, or I might run away while I still can.” he playfully clicks his tongue. Myungsoo shifts on his seat to turn to him fully and leans on him too close.

“When you run away or cheat on me, I’ll chase you to the end of the world.” Myungsoo whispers and gives him a peck on the lips.

“You mean it?”

“I mean it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: ‘i don't know who you are but we keep running into each other on the street and getting into screaming arguments over the stupidest things and i'm actually looking forward to our next meeting bc you're annoying as hell but gdi you're hot as fuck and it's kind of fun to argue with you’ AU
> 
> -
> 
> I actually had fun writing this, and I hope you had fun reading it too. Special thanks to Lana, for being an amazing person, giving me this prompt, and beta-ing the hell out of this fic. Thank you for putting up with me and my lame ass ideas and unpopular opinions. Stay awesome, everyone!


End file.
